Punch Time Exploders Wiki
Welcome to the Punch Time Exploders Welcome to the Punch Time Exploders Wiki! Imagine for a moment what would happen if all of your favorite Cartoon Network characters came together, traveled to other universes beyond our own, befriend other heroes, and maybe a few villains who had a change of heart, and battle the forces of evil. In short, you have the Punch Time Exploders! Have fun, see the sights, really enjoy and get to know the charatcers, and check for any new updates, character wikis, moisodes (cross between of a movie, and an episode as a series), and if you like, work on the articles a little, to correct spelling, add special info, and add an image you think would look good, as long as it is related top the subject at hand. (please refer to the rules and guidelines to avoid getting in trouble.) Required Character Pages Heroes *Ben Tennyson (Incomplete; we need pages of ALL of Ben's alien heroes) *The Skylanders Army (Incomplete; we need pages of ALL Skylanders) *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Stan Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Ford Pines Villains *Void the Living Planet *Mojo Jojo *Duchess *Terrence *Bill Cipher Other Characters Gravity Falls *Suggesica *Dr. Karate *Czar-barian Original Characters MLP:FiM OCs *Pred Judas (PTE version of Pred Judu Des) *McTrot (Equestria version of Jock) *Rusty Shoes (Equestria Version of Trusty) Gravity Falls OCs *Marcus Raspberry *Wallace Eldington *Albert Poppycock *(Last name Pufong) *(Last name Seoul) *(Last name Kimchi) *Romance Academy Love Interests (troo lawrve aworts) *Mabel's Dream Boys **Radley and Stuper **Brody and Swade **Swag and Buster *Waddle's Family **Twenty-Poundy **Twelve-Poundy **Thirty-Poundy *Bill Cipher's Seekers of Darkness **??? (The Shattered Skull (S2E01)) **??? (The Fallout (S2E02)) **??? (The Windmill (S2E03)) **??? (The Sock Puppet (S2E04)) **??? (The Bear (S2E05)) **??? (The Cyclops (S2E06)) **??? (The Memory Gun (S2E07)) **??? (The Hourglass (S2E08)) **??? (The Actual Heart (S2E09)) **??? (The Totem (S2E10)) **??? (The Universe Portal (S2E11)) **??? (The Six Fingers (NEW) (S2E12)) **??? (The Infinity Sided Die (S2E13)) **??? (The Pentagram (NEW) (S2E14)) **??? (Ford's Rival (S2E15)) **??? (The Spider (S2E16)) **??? (The UFO (S2E17)) **??? (The Incredibly Handsome Weirdspawn (S2E18)) **??? (The Shooting Star (NEW) (S2E19)) **??? (Stan's Equal (S2E20)) **??? (The Pine Tree (NEW) (S2E21)) Required Moisodes/Chronicles Page Moisodes Punch Time Exploders *The Punch Time Exploders Meet Steven Universe: The Movie (Planned in response to the announcement of the Steven Universe movie) *Punch Time Exploders and Teen Titans GO! To the Movies (Merged project of "Kabooms", the movie itself, and "Tower Renovation"; Dedicated to Stan Lee) *Punch Time Exploders: The Battle for Mewni (Planned) *Punch Time Exploders meet Moana *Punch Time Exploders meet the Incredibles (Planned; possible merged project of The Incredibles and Incredibles 2) *Punch Time Exploders meet Chicken Little *Punch Time Exploders: Toy Story *Punch Time Exploders: Toy Story 2 *Punch Time Exploders: Oogie's Revenge *Punch Time Exploders Meets The Rescuers (Takes place after "A Dog and Pony Show".) SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version) *Nicktoons Hero Gang meet the Aristocats *Nicktoons Hero Gang meet Coco *The Nicktoons Hero Gang's Nightmare Before Christmas *Nicktoons Hero Gang Reads The Book of Life Chronicles This subsection is for Chronicles Episodes only. For the most part, the Moisodes list is covered, but if anyone has other ideas, feel free to talk to me on my Talk Page. Original Chronicles This enlists all the future Chronicles that have an original storyline. *Unnamed Johnny Bravo Chronicles Episode (Bernadette is looking for more recruits for the newly-formed Punch Time Exploders. Unfortunately, the only applicant that filled out a registration form was Johnny Bravo, who mainly wanted the job to impress the ladies. During the first days of Johnny's internship, the team has to figure out if there are any redeeming qualities that he has.) MLP: FiM Chronicles This enlists any future MLP-related Chronicles. *Prelude to Reformation (Post-''Friendship is Magic'' Episode. After being turned back from Nightmare Moon after her return, Luna is still feeling upset that no one appreciates her nights. Celestia tries to get her to come out, to no avail, and must rely on our heroes to snap her out of her funk.) *??? (Post-''Applebuck Season'' Episode. After Applejack was given an earful from the infamous Pred Judas, Applejack is considering giving up the farm life, and now her friends have to convince her otherwise.) *??? (Post-''Dragonshy'' Episode) *??? (Post-''The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone'' Episode; Contains the Ichy-Gilda relationship plot of The Land Unknown) Scroopfan Redux This list is for future Chronicles episodes that are basically remakes of Scroopfan's Chronicles Episodes, used with his permission, of course. *Wrestling With Your Troubles (Redux of Boxing Out, Man!. The reason for this redux is that Scroopfan titled the episode "Boxing Out, Man" and the only fighter doing the boxing was a gorilla named Boxy, and the producer thought that fact was dumb.) *An All-Out New York Experience with Lord Dominator (Redux of An All-Out French Experience with Gary According to Scroopfan, this was the most controversial episode of his SpongeBob and Friends adventure series, but now this one is getting a redux, that may or may not be so controversial) **An All-Out French Experience with Gary Review Gravity Falls Chronicles This enlists any future Gravity Falls-related Chronicles. *The True Story of the Gobblewonker (Plot pending...) *Women Can Be Manly Too (Plot pending...) *??? (Plot: Mabel attends the unexpected funeral of President Quentin Trembley, and subsequently inherits the town of Gravity Falls.) *Fight Fighters 2 (Plot pending...) *The Summerween that Wouldn't End (Plot pending...) *The Shallow End (Plot pending...) *Girlz Cray-zee (Plot pending...) *Jurassic Falls (Plot pending...) *Back to the Bunker (Plot pending...) *The Other Six Real Girls (Plot pending...) *Return of the Blind Eye (Plot pending...) Pending It is up for debate whether these episodes belong in the Punch Time Exploders series or the SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version) adventures series. *The Fox and the Hound **Untitled Fox and the Hound Moisode (Ver. 1) *Zootopia *The Jungle Book *Bambi *Dumbo *A Christmas Carol *The Grinch Sections Punch Time Exploders (Main Section) Moisodes (Movie/Episodes) Chronicles Punch Time Exploders (Team) Allies SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version) Nicktoons Hero Gang Disney Kingdom Hearts Fighting Force The Universal High Council Super Smash Warriors Villains Lord Rottenday Void the Living Planet Three Lords Alliance Quidilin Miscellaneous Rules and Regulations Differences between SAF and PTE Songs and Music Videos The Great Universal War The Video Game Wars Skylander Crystals Worlds Running Gags Romantic Couples Latest activity Category:Browse